


Seek

by Aryagraceling



Series: Prompts, Drabbles, and Shorts [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Moments, Dorks in Love, Hide and Seek, M/M, Romantic Fluff, for once there's no angst, homecomings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: Kakashi comes home and wants to play a game.





	Seek

Tenzou peered through the brush, on the lookout for any sign of Kakashi. For the first time in weeks they had a day off together, instead of a few hours for a rushed ‘welcome home’ before the other rushed off on a mission. Kakashi had requested an old favorite, hide and seek. “No using shinobi abilities,” he’d insisted. “No chakra or jutsu, just you and I in the woods.”

Tenzou had readily agreed and now here he was under the ominously thundering sky, seeking his partner. “Senpai,” he called, as if trying to draw out a nervous ninken. “Come out, come out wherever you are…” A twig snapped above him and his head shot up, catching the tail end of something whipping through the branches. “Kakashi, I swear to god--”

Trust  _ him  _ to give up on the rules and play his own game. Tenzou flashed into the canopy and darted after the shadow, raindrops beginning to wet his face. “You’re going to get all wet,” he shouted. “Might as well give up!”

A ghostly laugh echoed over the sound of roaring water and Tenzou grumbled as he sent out chakra to search for Kakashi. “I won’t make you tea if you feel like shit tomorrow,” he threatened. His feet landed on a branch and then he was still, hands in front of his face as he catalogued the sounds around him. “You’ll be all on your lonesome and you know how much better I prepare it.”

He barely heard the sniff at his back before something slammed into him, sending him flying to the ground. Tenzou rolled to a stop before opening his eyes to see Kakashi’s mirthful gaze looking down on him. “You cheated,” Kakashi said.

“I ch--oh, you jerk,” Tenzou said, shoving him off. “No special abilities, Mr. ‘Flies Through Trees.’” He planted himself on top of Kakashi’s stomach, bending low to stare deeply into his eye. “I’m Kakashi, the rules don’t apply to me.”

“Maa, would you expect anything less?” Kakashi wrapped his arms around the younger man and pulled him flush against his body. “Now, I heard something about tea…”

Tenzou rolled them again so Kakashi rested on top of him. The smell of rain-soaked earth burst across his senses at the movement and he inhaled deeply. “Tea is for better shinobi than you, cheater.”

“I come home to a rainy day and Tenz accusing me of horrible things,” Kakahsi groaned, tilting his face to the sky and blinking the rain away. “What did I do to deserve this?”

Tenzou smirked up at him when his head fell back down. “You left without kissing me goodbye,” he said with a shrug. “Needed my revenge somehow.”

“Fair,” Kakashi said. His head swiveled around before he tugged down the mask and kissed Tenzou, lips cool in the storm.

Tenzou kissed back eagerly, hoping to make up for the week Kakashi had been gone. “Ahh, I suppose that’s worth tea,” he said when they broke apart. Kakashi replaced the mask, hiding his smile. “Home?”

Before he could form a protest, his back was colliding with the blanket they used to cover the couch. “Definitely,” Kakashi said, winking at him. 

“Kakashi!” Tenzou exclaimed. He shot up and brushed at the blanket. “We’re disgusting. All muddy. Don’t ruin the fabric.”

“Might as well take your clothes off now then,” Kakashi said, wrapping around him from behind. “I promise I’ll give you a welcome home kiss to make up for leaving without one, hmm?” His bare lips pressed to the size of Tenzou’s neck and the younger man felt him smile. “Warm you up real good.” 

“Pervert,” Tenzou mumbled, baring more of his neck. “Sex always on the bra--ain.” He gasped at a hard bite, hand coming back to twist in Kakashi’s hair. “Let go for a second.”

Kakashi pulled away and Tenzou spun in his arms, burying his face into the crook of the jonin’s neck. “Everything okay?” Kakashi asked, resting a gentle hand on Tenzou’s head and pressing his lips to his temple. “We don’t need to--”

“Oh no, we’re going to.” Tenzou kissed below his jaw before looking into his eyes. “I just wanted a few minutes of quiet with you first, if that’s all right.”

“Perfect,” Kakashi said. They retreated to their room to change into dry clothes before Tenzou started puttering around the kitchen, Kakashi perched on a chair to watch him pull out mugs and heat the water. “Anything special happen while I was gone?”

“Tsunade nearly sent Kotetsu through a wall for suggesting she take a break from drinking,” Tenzou said. “Izumo was frustrated, to say the least. Sai and Sakura seem to be getting on better with each day.” He prattled on as he went about preparing the tea, sparing the occasional glance at Kakashi with his head in his hands, just watching him. The delicate scent of mint wove through the smell of the storm invading the air. “All in all, it’s been a quiet week. How was yours?”

Kakashi shrugged. “Can’t say a B-rank was a good use of my time, but it was a welcome break, I suppose.” He accepted the mug Tenzou handed him. “Barely got to use a weapon.” His eyes closed as he held the tea up to his nose, eye closing as steam rolled over his face. “Spent the whole time missing this.”

“This missed you too,” Tenzou said, gesturing down his body. Kakashi cracked his eye to shoot him an unimpressed stare. “I know what you meant, don’t worry.” Tenzou tangled their legs together as he sat and smiled softly. “I never quite get used to you being gone, you know. Even on long missions.”

“And my bed is never quite the same without you in it,” Kakashi murmured over the top of the mug. “I’ve been thinking we should take a vacation sometime.”

Tenzou wrapped his hands around the mug, heat radiating into his freezing fingers as the storm picked up outside. “Where were you planning?”

“River country is gorgeous this time of year,” Kakashi said. “We could take a week and explore. Find a festival to haunt or something.”

“Careful, you’re starting to sound disturbingly  _ normal,”  _ Tenzou teased. Kakashi flushed and ducked his head “I think it’s a great idea,” the younger man continued. “Take some time and just  _ be.  _ No mission, no worries--just us.”

Kakashi nodded. “Exactly. I’ll talk to Tsunade about it next time I see her.” He stared at Tenzou with that quiet fire in his eyes that meant he was cataloguing the minute changes in his partner’s appearance since he’d seen him last. “You cut yourself,” he said, nodding toward the back of Tenzou’s hand. “Healed it well, but that mark is new.”

Tenzou tugged his sleeve over it and looked out the window, shaking his head. “I was helping Iruka with a class. Never overestimated the tenacity of a pre-genin who’s finally gotten their hands on a kunai.” He glanced over to see a smile quirking over Kakashi’s lips. “It hurt!”

“I don’t doubt it,” Kakashi said. “Tenzou, taken down by a child. Never thought I’d see the day.”

“I wasn’t the one distracted mid-battle by spoilers,” Tenzou said, lightly tapping Kakashi’s shins with his foot. “Your team was pretty proud of that one.”

“We don’t mention that,” Kakashi said. 

“Uh huh.” Tenzou stared back, wide-eyed, as Kakashi shook his head. “Hmm?”

“I love you,” Kakashi said simply. Tenzou smiled at the long, honest blink before Kakashi leaned over to press their lips together. The taste of their tea mingled on their tongues as the older man deepened the kiss with the smallest sigh. “We make a good team, Tenz,” he said when they surfaced for air. 

“That we do,” Tenzou said. “No one else I’d rather pair up with.” He pressed one last kiss to Kakashi’s lips before pulling back to flick his forehead. “Even if he does cheat at hide and seek.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Feedback is _always_ appreciated and encouraged, be it via kudos/comments/bookmarks or through any of my social media below.
> 
> * [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkswithyou)  
> * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AryaGrace4)  
> * [Discord](https://discord.gg/ZkxAX9r) (or aryagraceling#4222 if you're not looking for another server)  
> * [AO3 Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951), a facebook group for all creators and readers.


End file.
